youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Calm Before The Storm
All was calm in King City as many people were heading home after a long day of work to their families and for some relaxation. However in the Hunt Mansion New God Michelle Wagner woke up and yawned having slept for three hours. She was chosen to take the night shift by her boss, though she knew it was for the good of the people. After taking a shower, Michelle donned her outfit and was in the kitchen eating. Kalil was already in his suit, the mask sitting on the counter in the kitchen as he stood over it. The dark haired hero was leaning against the counter eating a large bowl of cereal while usinf the holographic interface of his gloves. Multiple screens were hovering in front of him, feeds from cameras across the city. He scrolled across them looking for something to pop up. His red eyes looked over from the across the kitchen to see Michelle entering the room. "Good Morning" Kalil said, obviously making a joke, as this was the usual time he would wake up and start his day. He got quite use to the place he was calling his new home, but it was rare for him to wake up on his old schedule, like tonight."So we're patrolling together then?" He asked before stuffing his mouth with a spoonful of frosted oats. "It would seem that way, though next time I really need to gather the concept of "not it" it really rattled me when Alex yelled that out." She replied munching down her food as she took her plates to the dishwasher. "Though I do enjoy seeing the city lights when it gets dark." "Quite true. The city is much better at night." Kalil said. He finished his bowl and put it in the dishwasher behind Michelle. "I hacked the traffic network of the city. I now have eyes on most of the city's infrastucture." "Ugh, sometimes I find it quite disturbing how your technology can be used to spy on others. In my world the Highfather would always keep many safe without the need of spying. Although with the war, I suppose no where is safe." Michelle replied as she grabbed a whole container of water and drank it down with ease. "By the way, you didn't have to accompany me on my turn for patrol so why are you?" She asked putting the container down. "The reason behind that is because it's easier." He said cryptically with a smile. "So let's get started." Kalil walked over and grabbed his mask off the counter and pulled it on, snapping it to his suit. THe mask then took in the feed into his mask's goggles. "I think something's going down at the University. " Fang said. "I'm guessing you are going to Boom-tube us huh?" He let out a sigh. "I hate that thing. It ain't natural." Michelle turned on her Stealth-tech and chuckled a bit, "Actually how about seeing the lights up close? I gave Motherbox the day off so we'll do it your way." She said smiling as they went out of the building. He smiled under his mask and activated his Stealth-tech. His suit became darker with the segments seperated by a dark blue line. "Then let's see you keep up." He opened the window and used his grapnel to slingshot himself across the yard and over the fence into the night. Diao chuckled as she disappeared in an instant through the window and was right behind Shadowfang with ease as the two headed towards the danger. At the university many of the students were heading back to their dorms after one long day of class and tests, among them was a young girl with bright green hair was in the library working on her Term paper. "Hey Suzy." Another said coming her way. "What's up?" she replied printing out her paper and packing her stuff to go home. "There's talk of this sick party going on tommorrow, and we were invited." Her friend said showing the invites. "Oh man, Lizzy I wish I could, but tommorrow is my dad's birthday and he's coming to visit from Japan." She said with grief knowing how much her friend Lizzy. "Naw I understand, hope everything goes okay." She said giving Suzy a kiss on the cheek before leaving. Suzy felt guilty for lying, but knew that she needed to find the evidence she was looking for somewhere, she grabbed her backpack and exited. Unaware that eyes were following her movement. Shadowfang landed on the roof of the Science building of the the University. "You can keep up very well." He said as he inched to the edge of the roof, perching himself on one of the statues. Walking below, were a group of students leaving the campus to head to a party. Multiple co-eds carrying alcohol and other drinks. "Nothing out of the ordinary there." He turned to Diao. "I'm going to go cover the other side of the campus, keep in contact by radio." He used the grapnel to cross over to the next building and flipped from building to building. Diao nodded in agreement as she hid in the shadows looking through her binoculars, she sighed feeling lonely without Motherbox at her side, but she quickly snapped out of it and returned to her scouting. "Strange concept you humans have of "partying". She told Shadow, Unknown to both of them lurking in the shadows on the boy's dormitory was Sportsmaster,Devastation, and Professor Ojowere spying on a paticular green-haired girl as she was heading towards the bus stop to head back to her apartment. "Her?? You cannot be serious. She's just a puny girl, and the mighty Sportsmaster needs back-up to handle her??" Devastaition laughed. "Trust me, whatever you may think of her she's not someone we need to take lightly especially when this order can from the Top." Sportsmaster replied keeping his eyes on her. "Agreed, I must say though it is highly unlikely she will be able to take down all three of us." Ojo said zooming in on her. "We're not knocking her out, if the plan worked then the phrase "Divine" should be the thing that makes her come with us." He replied as they took off to intercept with Suzy. Suzy felt an odd sensation with the wind as it blew by, and quickly headed into the university to stay out of sight. Shadowfang was now situated at the top of the belltower , standing next to the bell. "Ojo, Sportsmaster, and Devestation. Hmm....Quite the diverse troop." Shadowfang caught wind off them through Ojo's helmet glare through the binocular function of fang's mask. He then went to contact Diao through his communicator, placing his index and middle finger on his right ear. "Diao. I've got a glimpse of Ojo, Sportsmaster, and Devestation. I haven't found out why their here though. I'm going to tail them and find out. Let you know if anything comes up." He said quickly as he leapt from the high perch using his grapnel to slow his descent. "Roger that.." Diao replied when suddenly she saw a green-haired girl running into the university main building, she found it strange and went in to investigate. As Suzy entered the buliding, she knew something now was wrong, and knew she would need to find out what. Looking around she entered one of the empty classrooms and donned on her outfit becoming Chinlook. She quickly ran to find the disturbance when she bumbed right into Diao. "Ow..." came out of her mouth when she fell down on the floor, but not DIao. "I apologize.... Wait you are the girl who was running, why are you in this outfit?" She asked. Suddenly Chinook realized that this girl was the one who was following her, and quickly got up shooting a powerful burst of wind that slammed DIao through the wall. "Whoever you are, you'd better be ready to meet your maker." Chinook threatened as she flew out of the hole like Red Tornado. The villianous trio entered the main building from the opposite wing, Shadowfang following close behind at a considerable distance. After a few seconds of waiting, Kalil entered the building. As soon as he stepped through the threshold, a powerful strike from a hockey stick smashed him in his face, laying him flat on his back. A small groan came from him as he attempted to look back up to see Sportsmaster and Devestation standing over him. "Great..." He managed to say as the large female started to lift her fists up to smash his chest in but the sports themed man, stopped her. "No keep him, alive. If one's here, there's got to be more. We can use this one for bargaining." Sportsmaster said as he kicked Shadowfang across the face, effectively knocking his lights out. "Let's catch up with Ojo." Devestation lifted him up and threw him across her shoulder and started trudging down the hall. Diao picked herself up from the rubble as she was covered in scratches from the impact on the cement. "Why were you following me, what do you know about me?" Chinook asked landing right in front of her and pulling Diao up from her coat. "I am not an enemy, I wish only to help..... Look out!!!!" Diao grabbed the girl and managed to dodge the laser blast that emitted from Ojo's helmet. "Impressive, it is true what they say about your reflexas Diao but unfortunatly I will ask you to hand the girl over." he said as both girls got up. "You... you saved me..... why?" Chinook asked. "I will protect anyone, including those who tried to hurt me." She said standing up and drawing out her staff. "What do you want with her?" Diao demanded as she twirled her staff. "She has certain... how you say...assets that my superiors would like access to." Ojo said as his helmet glowed readying a blast. Just before he fired, Sportsmaster's voice caused him to stop. Sportsmaster stood beside Ojo and looked down at the two females. "How about a trade for the girl?" As soon as Sportsmaster finshed speaking Devistation came out of the shadows across from Diao holding out Shadowfang by his leg. He hung there limp, which from that coud tell he was unconcious as his mask was still on. "FANG!!! Release him now!!" Diao growled with anger as some of the dirt near by began to move on it's own, "We will, as soon as the girl is in our custody." Devastation replied. Diao knew that she was going to need a plan, but suddenly, "Fine... You got a deal... just let him go." Chinook said as she went towards the three villains and stood next to them. "wait, you don't have to do this..." She said as Devistation tossed Fang right into Diao's arms. "I'm sorry...." was all Diao could say. "It's alright, but there was one part of the deal I forgot to mention.." Suddenly Chinook spun herself on her heels as wind currents began to come all around her. After a few seconds she was encased in a powerful minature tornado, Ojo was about to fire but he and the others were hit hard by the winds as if they were solid. "You'd have to handle my powers," She said with a different tone of voice, as if all her attention was focused on the trio. "Fang??? Fang wake up." Diao said splashing him with water from the nearby fountain. Fang kicked up, his muscle memory kicking in as he took his leapt out of Diao's arms and into stance. He then recovered himself and looked around to see a green whirlwind in front of him. "What did I miss?" He said as he relaxed. "I've made a new friend." Diao replied with a smile as Chinook was pumiling the trio even with their attempts to counterattack. "Alright looks like it's time for you to go nite-nite divine wind.." Out of nowhere her tornado stopped as Chinook was trashing around gripping her head as if someone was drilling it. "What is wrong? Why isn't she under our control??" Ojo asked. "Seems like someone messed with the influence and she's resisting... knock her out.." Sportsmaster told Ojo as he shot out an energy blast. Diao managed to send a rock wall to intercept the attack. "Fang we need to help her." She said throwing the wall at the trio who dodged with ease. "Alright." Shadowfang said walking away from Diao and the ongoing onslaught by Chinook. "Give me a lift." He then ran toward Diao at full sprint. She commanded the rock underneath to lift him up sending him high. Diao was then punched by Devastation onto the ground, but she retaliated with a rock wave that sent her flying into the pillers of a nearby building. Kalil flew high through the air, flipping quite effortless comming to a landing on Ojo within the empty zone of Chinook's spiraling chaotic whirlwind. "Excuse me while I use this for a second" He said as he started to hack into Ojo's helmet. In a few second's he had control over the hardware. "Get off of me!" The mad scientist said. Shadowfang then proceeded to get off of him and lock both of his arms, leaving one free for himself to operate his holographic interface. "Hey Sportsmaster! Say cheese." He yelled to get the attention of the other villian. He then activated Ojo's helmet to blast Sportsmaster in the chest, sending him flying back into the whirlwind. Kalil then froze Ojo's system to keep him from firing off his glares. He then tripped him and slammed his face into the ground. Shadowfang then slowly made his way toward Chinook before any other villian recovered, trying to keep his balance without falling from the wind. "Hey CUTEY!!! Put a brake on the fan-girling!!!" He yelled over the winds which were getting louder. "AAHHHHHH!!!!! I can't do it alone!!!!!" Chinook yelled with tears coming down her eyes, all she could hear in her head was Vandel Savage and her master Kisai Sho trying to take and release control of her. In that state of mind she knew that Savage was responsible for this along with his partners The Light as the influence was giving her more information to process. Category:Phantombeast Category:Tysomo-Raijin1 Category:Roleplays